Chapter 56: Tuscan Moon
|volume = Volume 7 |kana = トスカナの月 |romaji = Tosukana no Tsuki |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 20, 22 |chapprev = A Hole Drilled With Knowledge |chapnext = Her Memories }} Tuscan Moon is the 56th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary In a flashback at Trattoria Aldini, Isami Aldini defeats his brother Takumi in a card game. Takumi immediately challenges his brother to a rematch and cries about his loss. Back at Block B of the Autumn Election Preliminary Round, the judges have started tasting Yūki Yoshino's Duck Cutlet Curry, noting an overwhelming wild flavor coming out of the dish. Shingo Andō finds it would be hard to obtain the proper animals to complete such a dish, and thinks Yūki's cheerful character allows her to be well connected with hunters. Orie Sendawara then mentions Miyoko Hōjō's dish was excellent too, as the fragrance of pineapple and spices formed a Pineapple Fried Curry Rice. Miyoko had put the fried rice in the pineapple, and cooked everything in an oven. The aroma was thus heigtened without losing the moisture of the rice. Orie finds the dish a further step forwards in the history of Chinese food. At this point, Hisako Arato still leads the Block B-ranking with 92 points, then followed by Miyoko (87 points) and Yūki (86 points). Only a few people remain to be judged, and the next student to present his dish is Isami, who made a calzone. Osaji Kita breaks the dish in half to see there is curry inside the bread. He thinks the dish is interesting and the judges find that the dish is really juicy. Isami explains that he heated the tomatoes in a pot, thus releasing an impressive amount of water. Isami's Curry Bread Calzone thus has a crispy surface combined with a sweer texture, combining Japanese and Italian cuisine. In a flashback during summer, Isami tells Takumi he wants to stay in Japan that year, to find a way to defeat his brother in the Election. Back at the venue, Isami scores 87 points, thus being tied with Miyoko and Nao Sadatsuka (84 points) being eliminated. Next up is Takumi, and the judges find that they have two consecutive Italian dishes. Nothing really stands out with Takumi's dish, however, and Osaji does not seem to like it at first glance. After taking a bite, he realizes the dish has a very rich body, resounding through his skull. Shingo notes that the dish is aromatized with fennel and green cardamon, making it a dish that tickles the nose. The judges find that the secret ingredient behind the dish is Tamari soy sauce, but can not see where it is hidden. Takumi tells them that his pasta has three layers and thus has different tastes. The outer layers stop the parmesan cheese from melting. Shingo believes that the different layers of pasta make a very good combination whilst Orie thinks that Takumi is opening the horizon of flavor. Isami then recalls his memories, finding that the customers prefer Takumi's dishes at Trattoria Aldini. Isami, wanting to prove his worth, gets scolded by the chef for revising Takumi's dish and thus losing the customer's trust. Isami apologizes to his brother for ruining his dish, but Takumi comforts him, telling him that they are two pieces of one being, and thus suggesting the Mezzaluna as a knife for both of them. Takumi wants the both of them to grow in order to help the Trattoria to become the best in Italy. Back at the venue, Isami thinks that Takumi becomes a whole different person while cooking, and realizes he could not defeat him that day. As Isami compliments his brother, Takumi scores 90 points, thus passing his brother, Miyoko and Yūki for second place. Urara Kawashima then announces only a few contestants are left in Block B, but Alice Nakiri got tired of waiting and already served her dish to the judges. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Yūki Yoshino's Duck Cutlet Curry * Miyoko Hōjō's Pineapple Fried Curry Rice * Isami Aldini's Curry Bread Calzone * Takumi Aldini's Naporitan Curry Fettucine Trivia *The results of the first popularity poll are included in this chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 7